


Weregild

by janusrome



Series: Weregild [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Crack, Drug Cartel, M/M, Misleading, Misunderstandings, Non-Linear Narrative, Substance Abuse, slightly-dark!Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drug cartel AU，Erik不小心得罪了作風低調但極具影響力的The Xs，而他發現自己可能因此付出代價。（字數：約25,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weregild

 

6.

趴在他身後的人擠了進來。

他想要咒罵也想要呻吟，但他只發出了一聲怎麼聽都像是呻吟的咒罵。

Erik一點也不知道為什麼情況會變成這樣。

的確，打從見到Charles的第一眼，Erik就覺得他的外表雖然邋遢了點，但長得還不錯。

的確，見面不久之後Erik就跟著Charles回到他的房間，讓Charles脫掉他的衣服，為他清洗和包紮傷口。  
  
的確，縫合傷口的期間他坐在床沿，而Charles不是站在他面前就是跪在他身後。Charles的臉總是靠得太近，而他雙手觸碰Erik的方式似乎包含了超出處理傷口的意圖。

然而，從那之後到他們赤裸的身體交疊在一起，這中間好像有一段空白，彷彿他少了什麼記憶。

手指從他體內全數抽離後，和床墊接觸的手肘和膝蓋告訴他，原本坐在他身後的人離開了床鋪。他聽到撕開包裝袋的聲音，然後是瓶蓋打開又關上的聲音，沒等多久，另一個人回到床上，雙手放上他的臀部，溼滑的手指順著髖骨往前，往下，來回撫摸他的大腿內側，然後握住他半勃起的陰莖上下套弄。Charles的大腿碰著他的大腿，Erik感覺到硬物抵著他的屁股。他低下頭，將額頭枕在手臂上，以獲得更好的支撐。

Erik沒有等到預期的侵入，相反的，Charles……只是抵著他穴口，來回摩擦幾次，淺淺戳了幾下又退出。一再重複的慢吞吞動作令Erik十分不耐煩，他忍不住在心裡咆哮： _該死，別吊人胃口！_

但，他得到的回應卻是Charles繼續他好整以暇的緩慢侵犯。

_我以為你喜歡這樣。_

_……那麼你是我碰過最糟的心電感應者。_

_哦？_ Charles懶洋洋的聲音回響在Erik腦內，如同微弱的嗡鳴，輕輕振動。 _你碰過很多心電感應者？_

Erik沒有回答。

Charles不是Erik遇見的第一個心電感應者。但他是第一個和Erik發展出超過工作關係的心電感應者。根據Erik和心電感應者打交道的經驗，他們站在你身邊時是個有力的盟友，站在你對面則是難纏的對手。能夠讀取他人心思，不等於這些變種人善解人意，實際上，心電感應者大多是不懂得什麼叫作界線的惱人傢伙，無論他們是敵還是友。即便如此，當心電感應者宣稱他們知道些什麼的時候，他們確實 _知道_ 。

不過，Erik沒有回答的原因，其實是Charles持續不斷的挑逗非常令人分心……

Charles雙手施力握住他的髖部，毫無預警的，完全插了進來。

Erik忍不住咒罵——呻吟——「幹。」

Charles笑了。愉悅的低沉輕笑。他彎下身，凌亂的頭髮垂落在Erik的肩膀，他的鬍子刮過Erik的背脊，他在Erik的肩胛骨之間落下一個溼黏的吻。「完全正確。」

他環抱著Erik的腰，深深埋在他體內，好半天沒有任何動作。直到Erik想著 _「你再不動我就把你從我背上掀下去！」_ Charles才鬆開手臂，往後退了一點，開始抽送。

Charles的動作不快，但也不輕，每一次戳刺都讓Erik忍不住低聲呻吟，不由自主往後迎向每一個撞擊。

當Erik逐漸迷失在快感之中，他隱隱約約聽到Charles的聲音。 _稍早，你問我那是什麼感覺。_

_……什麼？_

然後他感覺了。那是一種恍惚的興奮，如同一道一道波浪沖刷向他，像是他漂浮在熱帶海洋，溫暖的海水包圍著他，貼著他的皮膚晃動。太過舒適的溫暖使他的感官變得遲鈍，而周遭的一切似乎慢了下來，緩慢流動的時間和他一起載沉載浮在舒適溫暖的海洋裡。這個感覺真好，他真希望不會結束，尤其他的老二包覆在柔軟濕熱的——

喔老天，那個心電感應者對他投射了他正在操他的感覺。

Charles笑著低下頭，嘴巴貼著Erik的背脊，吸吮，輕咬。

Erik可以感覺到牙齒咬在背上的輕微刺痛，硬挺的陰莖在他體內進出把他撐開和填滿。同時他也感覺到嘴裡嚐著汗水的鹹味，不留任何空隙的溫熱擠壓著他的陰莖而他無法克制自己一次又一次貫入。漸漸地，Erik無法區別來自他或Charles的不同感覺，兩個人不同的快感同時累積在他的身上，他的雙腿再也支持不住他的重量，他趴倒在床上。

Charles整個人壓了上來，全身的重量在Erik背上，他的額頭放在Erik的後頸，在Erik耳旁喘息。

角度恰巧碰到他敏感點的重重撞擊讓他眼冒金星，他沒有碰自己，Charles也沒碰他，每一次的抽送讓他摩擦身下的床單，直到他射了出來。然後另一個人的高潮在 _他的_ 腦中爆炸，那個瞬間，緩慢流動的時間停止了。

等到時間重新開始流動，Erik模糊察覺到Charles親了一下他的後頸，緩緩從他體內抽了出來，接著起身離開床鋪。Erik趴在原處，連移動一根指頭的力氣都沒有。

該死，那真的很爽，比他經歷過的所有性愛都還爽。

 

4.

Erik在約定的時間來到約定的地點。

並不是每一個人都贊同他單獨赴約——事實上，他身邊多數人反對，Emma甚至還說這根本是自尋死路——儘管如此，Erik仍沒有改變心意。

他站在街角，不是百分之百確定這就是正確的地點。傳話的人帶來的消息相當模糊，「準時到Ⓧ記號，將會有人等在那裡碰頭。」

Erik瞪著斑駁牆面上的紅色噴漆——嵌在圓圈裡的字母X——這是The Xs的記號，代表這一帶是The Xs的地盤，或這附近有The Xs的成員，或別惹住在這裡的變種人否則The Xs會要你們好看。

但問題是，他在這個城市裡數不清的角落都看過Ⓧ記號，城市外圍的郊區、鄰近的小鎮、或甚至公路旁某些小型拖車屋社區，都出現過這個標誌。 _誰知道他們指的到底是哪一個Ⓧ記號啊？_

「也許，那表示不管你到哪一個記號都沒有差。」Emma推測道。

Erik決定暫時相信Emma的推論，反正他也沒有更好的選項。他挑了一個不算偏僻的地點，市中心外圍老舊住宅區的其中一條街道，人行道旁的牆壁上有個醒目的紅色Ⓧ記號，那個塗鴉從來不曾被清潔人員擦掉，一直留在牆面上。

正當Erik思索著這個記號是否具有標示地盤以外的其他功用，他聽到上方傳來「乒」的一聲。

他抬起頭，看到二樓的防火梯上有個人影，一個身穿墨綠色皮夾克和黑色皮褲的年輕女孩。她倚著鐵欄杆，低頭看著Erik。她的外表相當奇特，翠綠色的眼珠，一雙尖耳，眉心和眼角有類似小丑妝的菱形紅印。

_她什麼時候出現在那裡的？_

「你是Brotherhood的人？」她開口問道。

「是。」

女孩揚起手，一道光束射向Erik前方，接著一扇粉紅色的「門」憑空出現。

Erik往門內張望，另一側看起來像是某個陰暗的樓梯間。他給了女孩詢問的一眼，女孩則擺了擺手，示意他穿過那扇門。

Erik沒有猶豫——但他也不敢大意——舉步踏進粉紅色的門。

下一秒，他發現自己站在空蕩蕩的樓梯間，傳送門在他身後關上，消失無蹤。

沒過多久，又是乒的一聲，另一扇門在距離他不遠的地方開啟，剛才那個女孩穿過傳送門走了過來。

看來她是擁有傳送能力的變種人。

_……原來The Xs也有瞬移者，怪不得他們能夠避開哨兵，順利把貨送到下游……_

女孩一語不發領著Erik爬上樓梯，她推開一扇安全門，Erik跟著她走了出去，發現他們來到室外，身處在一棟高樓的屋頂。Erik左右張望，試圖藉由周遭的建築物判斷當前的位置。他還在同一座城市裡，只不過一眨眼間往北移動了超過三公里，來到商業區的大樓。此外Erik也注意到屋頂上不只他們兩人，還有一名身材高大的男子盤踞在電梯機房的上方。

Erik立刻認出他——James Proudstar，綽號Warpath，他曾經是Emma的其中一個小跟班，半年多前突然不見人影，沒人知道他去了哪裡。當時Erik沒把這件事放在心上，幹這行的人總是來來去去，他沒太過操心。直到現在，他才知道原來Warpath加入了The Xs。

「有人跟來嗎？」女孩揚聲問著。

Warpath全神貫注俯視底下的街道，過了一會，他搖了搖頭，「我沒看到任何人跟蹤你們。」

女孩看似滿意點了點頭，她抬起手一揮，一扇傳送門又出現在Erik的面前。這一回她緊跟在Erik後方一起穿過門。

轉瞬間，Erik發現他置身在一個完全陌生的環境裡。他們站在街道中央，街上沒有行人也沒有行駛的車輛，只有他和年輕的瞬移者。道路兩旁停放數輛布滿厚厚灰塵、輪胎扁平，疑似報廢的老舊汽車，緊鄰馬路的是兩排破舊磚房，門窗釘著木板，看似無人居住的廢棄空屋。

_Emma？_

Erik在心底詢問。他等了片刻，仍沒聽到Emma回應。看來他們的心電感應連結已經斷了。他猜想很有可能他被傳送到了另一個城市。

女孩帶著Erik走向街道底端一棟大型公寓，那看起來很像是上個世紀後期建造的國民住宅。一路上他們沒有見到任何人影，也沒有聽到任何人聲，彷彿這是一座鬼鎮。他們通過敞開的生鏽鐵門走進公寓，陰暗的室內只有日光燈發出的嗡嗡聲，以及兩人的腳步聲迴盪在空無一物的長廊裡。

The Xs是一個非常神祕的組織，他們有哪些成員，根據地又在哪裡，到目前為止沒有外人知道，就連Hellfire Club的大老闆Shaw也不是真正清楚。（又或者，Shaw知情，只不過他沒把那些資訊透露給底下的人。）

「那是……化妝？還是刺青？」Erik打破沉默。他碰了一下自己的額頭，示意他指的是女孩臉上的紅印。

女孩聳聳肩，回答：「出生就有了。我想這應該是胎記。」

他們終於抵達走廊的盡頭，女孩推開只剩半截的木板門，和Erik一前一後走了出去。

一開始Erik以為他們來到大樓的中庭，隨後他發現這實際上看起來像是荒廢的花園，雜草橫生，落葉遍地。他們沿著破損磚道走向沒有流水的乾枯噴水池，那裡已經有幾個人或站或坐等著了。

這不是Erik第一次和懷有敵意的組織會面，然而這次會面的詭異氣氛令他感到異常不安。

沒有人確切知道The Xs這個組織是怎麼出現的，大家只知道他們控制了生產，市面上流通品質最好的貨來自他們的實驗室，更不用說獨一無二的「血清」只有他們才握有配方。

過去一般人相信The Xs只不過是一群聚集在某個野蠻天才身邊的跑腿打雜兼打手，負責保護那位製毒能手的人身安全。那些人多半是毒蟲，只是烏合之眾，使用變種能力嚇嚇人類勉強還行，一旦對上擁有實戰經驗的變種人只能趴地求饒。直到兩年前的Morlocks事件，大家才赫然驚覺到，The Xs是惹不得的。

Erik來到坐落在花園中央的噴水池，他一眼就看見大名鼎鼎的野獸站定在水池前方的空地，而他身後一左一右站著兩個外表雖沒有突變但推測應該也是變種人的年輕男性。此外，還有一個穿著睡袍和拖鞋的男子坐在水池邊，一頭亂髮看起來彷彿好幾天沒梳也沒洗，臉頰和下巴蓄著亂糟糟的鬍髭，他打了個哈欠，一臉無趣看著他們。Erik忍不住多看了他幾眼。他長得還不錯，但氣色很糟，口袋裡還露出半截隨身酒瓶。Erik不禁皺眉，這傢伙如果不是個毒蟲也是個酒鬼而且絕對走錯了地方，怎麼沒人叫他離開？

「你就是Erik？」藍色的野獸問道。

野獸溫文有禮的語調令Erik詫異不已。以前Erik只看過他的照片，聽過他野蠻行徑的傳聞。此刻和野獸面對面，他發現這個身上穿著條紋襯衫、卡其褲、實驗室白袍，臉上還掛著一副眼鏡的野獸……不太符合那個事件生還者描述的殘暴野獸形象。

「你就是Beast？老兄，你看起來比傳聞好多了。」

想必是Erik說錯了什麼話，因為野獸突然齜牙咧嘴，發出低沉的怒吼，轉瞬間他緊緊掐住Erik的脖子，把他離地舉起。

_媽的，搞什麼鬼啊？_

Erik連忙發動能力，他驚訝地發現野獸身上沒有任何金屬物品能讓他操控。

野獸沒有鬆開手，他抓著Erik重重往地上一摔。背部和後腦勺直接撞上堅硬的地磚，Erik吃痛喊了出聲。

野獸揮舞手臂，Erik眼前一花，他被甩著撞上噴水池中心的雕像，撞碎的泥灰碎塊打在他頭上臉上。

Erik把感應範圍往外推，他扯出埋在地下的金屬水管，操縱金屬勾住野獸的腳踝。

野獸察覺異狀，趁著他低下頭查看時，Erik趁機掙脫野獸手上的箝制，同時催動能力，使勁一扯，用水管把野獸絆倒在地。

在野獸努力擺脫束縛，試圖躍起之前，Erik加緊掌控，一面扯出另一條水管纏繞上野獸的手臂——

突然之間，Erik無法動彈。

Erik眼睜睜看著野獸粗暴地扯掉雙手和雙腳上的束縛，然後他感覺到手臂上一陣刺痛，好像有什麼尖銳的東西扎了他一下。

野獸完全甩開身上的變形水管，他怒氣沖沖奔到Erik面前，露出獠牙咆哮，伸手揪住Erik的衣領，眼看就要把失去行動能力的他——

「Hank。」

野獸突然停手。

「把他交給我吧，Hank。」

那個聲音又說。那人的音量不高，語氣也不算嚴厲，既不是請求也不是命令，但野獸真的鬆開了手，垂下手臂。

「好吧，Charles。」

 

5.

啪啪兩下落在臉頰上的輕拍，Erik瞬間回過神，他發現自己不知何時躺倒在地。他眨了眨眼，視線模糊不清，只看見一團黑影在他的面前晃動。他掙扎著想要坐起身，但有雙手壓住他的肩膀，「喂，別亂動。」一個聲音說道。接著，手掌放上Erik的臉頰，手指撥開他的眼瞼，先是左眼，然後是右眼。過了一會，Erik的眼睛找到了適當的焦距，他看清面前的黑影就是那位穿睡袍的邋遢酒鬼。那個男人蹲在他身旁，低頭看著他。

Erik粗魯地揮開擺在他臉側的手掌。那人縮回手，皺眉望著Erik費勁坐起身來。他沒有阻撓，但也沒有幫忙。

全身上下都疼痛不已，Erik忍不住咬牙咒罵。他早有心理準備The Xs一定會追究 _那個意外_ ，但他沒料到才碰頭野獸就不由分說打了他一頓。他抬起手摸了後腦勺，收回手卻看見指尖沾著鮮血和砂土。

_不礙事，只是皮肉傷，那隻野獸力氣雖大但沒傷到要害。說到野獸……_

現在Erik注意到野獸不見了，另外兩位年輕人也不見蹤影，稍早為他帶路的瞬移者更是不知去向，廢棄的花園裡只剩下他和那個酒鬼蹲坐在半毀的噴水池旁，地磚碎塊和扭曲水管散落一地。

那人揉了揉臉頰，直起身，「喂，你還能走路嗎？」

Erik記得這個聲音，野獸稱呼他Charles。

Erik搖搖晃晃從地上站了起來，突然的姿勢改變在他大腦深處引爆一陣劇痛，暈眩令他失去平衡，就在他即將歪歪斜斜跌回地面之際，Charles適時伸出援手，他一手勾住Erik的腰，另一手抓住Erik的手臂環繞過他的肩膀，用自己的身體支撐住Erik。「跟我來吧，你身上的傷口需要處理。」

Charles比他矮半個頭，肩膀不算寬，手臂也不特別粗壯，但他攙扶Erik緩緩前進的腳步意外沉穩。

_野獸為什麼把我交給他？……他也屬於The Xs嗎？……其他人又上哪去了？……_

他們緩步離開花園，Charles扶著Erik橫越依舊不見人車的街道，來到一棟老舊的四層樓公寓前方。在人行道通往公寓大門的臺階上，Erik看到一個顏色黯淡的Ⓧ記號漆在最高一階的踢面。

走上階梯時，Erik問：「你是The Xs的成員嗎？」

Charles稍稍偏過頭，貌似正在思考。

「這個問題很難回答嗎？」

「沒人問過我這問題。」Charles回道：「但我想，應該算是吧。」

「你指的是，這個問題很難回答？還是說你確實是The Xs的成員？」Erik又問。

Charles聳了聳肩，沒有正面回應。

Erik猜想，或許The Xs要求成員們保密，所以Charles才不願回答他的問題。

一走進大門就是樓梯，他們不約而同抬起頭望著那惱人的長長階梯。

「這裡沒有電梯嗎？」Erik沒好氣問道：「或，你不能瞬移或是飛上去？」

「很抱歉，都沒有。」Charles說，然後他拖著Erik走向樓梯底端，「恐怕你得跟我一階一階爬上去。」

「你住在哪一樓？」

Charles稍稍轉過頭，瞥了Erik一眼，「三樓。」

Erik試著發動能力——雖然沿著樓梯飄浮上樓有點蠢，但總好過他被Charles攙著一步一步慢緩慢爬上去——而他震驚地發現他的能力不見了。

Charles幽幽說道：「我才在想，你什麼時候會發現。」

「你對我做了什麼？」Erik厲聲問。

Charles又聳了聳肩，「我什麼都沒做——至少，現在還沒。」

Erik不發一語開始回想，在他最後一次使用能力之後發生了什麼事。野獸衝過來揪住他之前，好像有什麼東西扎了一下他的手臂。大概在那個時候他被注射了抑制劑。

Erik聽過那種東西，專門用來制伏變種人的藥物。

通常執法人員喜歡配帶電擊棒或泰瑟槍對付變種人，因為大部分變種人發動能力需要正常運作的大腦，而電擊武器會打亂大腦的電訊號，使得絕大多數變種人在失去行動能力的同時也無法順利使用變種能力——其中包括了瞬移者，Azazel就曾中過這招，據說有一次他在躲避追捕時，電擊後能力不穩定的他不小心閃移進一堵牆裡動彈不得，幸好Emma就在附近，她用強化的鑽石形態一拳打碎牆壁把Azazel救了出來——至於抓到變種人之後要如何囚禁他們，除了特殊囚室或戒具等物理上的限制，一般而言，人類也會使用藥物，對變種人注射某些干擾他們大腦運作或甚至是影響變種基因的藥物。

 _沒想到The Xs竟然用這種藥物對付變種人同胞。_ Erik感到相當厭惡。

他們緩緩走到三樓，走廊上只有兩扇門，門板上都沒有特殊的記號。Charles推開其中一扇沒上鎖的房門，帶他走進一間小公寓。門一打開，Erik立刻聞到像是走進圖書館會聞到的氣味。門邊擺著鞋櫃、傘桶、以及堆疊書籍的鐵架。房間狹小，牆邊滿滿都是書架，地板上也堆放許多紙箱，但整體而言比Erik預期的還要整齊。看來Charles的精神狀態可能比他想像的還要清醒。

Charles拖著Erik直接走進浴室，他放下馬桶蓋，叫Erik坐在上面。「脫掉你的衣服。」他面無表情說道，一面說著，他動手幫Erik把身上那件破損又染上鮮血的襯衫脫掉，隨手掛在牆上的安全扶手。「還有長褲。」接著Charles走出浴室，留Erik單獨一個人。Erik脫掉長褲，掛在上衣旁邊，他打量四周，發現洗手臺兩旁和淋浴間都裝有金屬的安全扶手——可惜他現在沒有能力，該死——置物架上的馬克杯裡裝著咖啡渣，壁磚和地板有明顯的水垢，不過這間浴室看起來滿乾淨的。

Charles回到浴室，他一手提著數罐瓶裝水，另一手抓著醫藥箱。他不發一語開始替Erik清洗傷口，接著是消毒和包紮。他的眼神很專注，動作很熟練，因此Erik沒有抗議，任由Charles處理他的傷口。美中不足的是Erik無法不注意到Charles的觸碰，他的手一直在Erik近乎全裸的身上移動，而他的臉靠得很近，Erik可以聞到他呼出氣息裡的淡淡酒精味。

Charles摸了一下Erik的後腦勺，喃喃說：「傷口有點深。看來我得幫你縫起來。不過，我手邊沒有麻醉藥，你忍著點。」

Erik哼了一聲當作回應。

他們離開浴室，Charles指著擺在房間一角的單人床，示意Erik先去那裡等著。Erik才在床沿坐下，Charles也走到床邊，他手裡拿著一只威士忌酒瓶。他旋開瓶蓋，就著瓶口灌下烈酒。

Erik忍不住皺眉。

Charles默默把玻璃瓶遞給他，他接過瓶子，也灌了幾口。

縱使酒精下肚，縫合傷口的期間Erik還是可以感覺到針尖戳進皮膚以及縫線拉扯皮肉的刺痛。他咬著牙，想著至少這能幫助止血。他試圖轉移注意力，在不移動頭部的前提下，他轉動眼珠，搜尋房間裡任何能夠讓他暫時忽略疼痛的事物。

房間裡很多書，從看似百科全書的大部頭精裝書到薄薄的平裝書都有，床上也散落了幾本期刊和小說。床頭櫃上擱著數個空酒瓶，旁邊擺了一張醒目的照片。木質相框裡的照片略顯泛黃，照片中有兩個人，他們看起來都只有二十多歲，男的穿著學位服，頭上戴著四方帽，他懷裡摟著一名漂亮的金髮女子，他們年輕的臉上都洋溢著燦爛的笑容。那個男人的五官和此刻跪在Erik身後的酒鬼長得一模一樣，只不過他臉上沒有鬍渣，四方帽下短短的捲髮也很整齊。

「你是醫生嗎？」Erik問。

「不。」Charles否認：「這裡唯一有醫學相關背景的人，就是把你打破頭的那一位。」

「……你總是替野獸善後，把他打傷的人縫起來？」

Charles再度否認：「不，通常是Hank照顧我。」

「他給你毒品，你為他辦事？」Erik猜測。

這回，Charles沒有否認。他沉默了一會，然後說：「我知道你在想什麼。Hank其實人很好。好了，這樣就可以了。」他拍了一下Erik的肩膀，表示傷口已經處理好了。

Erik看著Charles在房間裡走動，他把沾血的紗布裝進袋子密封起來，然後他走到另一個房間，消失在Erik的視線外。

這種情況很普遍，為了滿足癮頭，Charles大概什麼事都肯做。Erik開始思考，他該如何利誘Charles，讓Charles把他放走——或至少，讓他連絡Emma，告知她目前的發展。

「喂，別想了，你不可能給我我想要的。」

Charles再次現身，他身上那件睡袍不見了，現在他只穿著淺色的背心和皺巴巴的睡褲。他一面走回床邊，一面說：「只有Hank才會製作血清。」

「……你知道我在想什麼。」

「對。」

「你是心電感應者？」

「沒錯。」

好吧，這解釋了為何野獸把他交給Charles——他被注射了藥物，無法使用變種能力，除非他能在Charles發動心靈攻擊之前敲破他的頭，把他打昏，否則Erik無法順利脫逃。

Charles露出不懷好意的笑容，似乎在警告Erik別亂來。

_沒必要心急。還有時間，而且我也還有其他目的……_

「血清有什麼特別的？」Erik問。

「對我而言，獨一無二。」

血清，The Xs最重要的產品，據說是一種非常昂貴的新型毒品。Erik身邊沒人用這種東西——因為沒人買得起——而他只見過一次血清的真面目。有一回Azazel送貨，交貨地點在城市裡某位億萬富翁的豪宅，Shaw指示Brotherhood派人護送，確保產品如約送達。那時，Shaw當著Erik的面，打開一個長方形的匣子，黑色的絨布上躺著一只內裝金黃色液體的玻璃瓶。Shaw說，這瓶容量10cc的血清，市價足以讓一般人傾家蕩產，他警告他們千萬別搞砸，否則連賣屁股都還不起。

_The Xs的成員很忠心，因為野獸用藥物控制他們？_

「那是什麼感覺？」

「嗯？」

「血清。那是什麼感覺？」

「……平靜。」Charles回答。

平靜？這不是Erik預期得到的答案。他總認為這種難以合成、市面上極為稀少的藥物，應該會有什麼不同凡響的效力才對。

Charles露出古怪的神情，然而他只是笑笑，沒再多說。

該怎麼對付眼前這位心電感應者？Erik開始思忖這個問題。Emma曾說過，Shaw特別訂做了一頂頭盔，儘管造型很蠢，不過戴上去之後她完全讀不到他的心，也無法控制他。 _或許日後我也該弄一頂頭盔，_ Erik想道。但現在，他的盤算在Charles面前無所遁形，這是他的劣勢，他應該如何反過來利用這個不利的條件？

等等，Charles可以讀到他的心，是吧？也就是說——

Erik故意讓自己的視線掃過Charles的身體，他的身材不差，肩膀和手臂的肌肉線條清晰可見，略嫌蒼白的皮膚上遍布著點點雀斑。他故意想著一些畫面，比方說Charles的雙手放在Erik身上，或者就像這樣，Erik坐在床邊，Charles跪在他雙腿間為他口交，他會扯著Charles的頭髮，Charles大概會發出抗議的嗚咽聲，不，他是心電感應者，他不需要用嘴巴就能說出一大段抱怨……

「Erik。」

Charles的聲音聽起來很平板，想必他讀到了Erik腦袋裡的畫面。

Erik得意洋洋把目光放回Charles的臉上，卻看到他面帶微笑，沒有半點不自在。「如果你沒有那個意思，我建議你別想那些東西。」

「否則？」

「否則，我會把那當成邀請。」Charles臉上的笑容加深了幾分。

Erik挑釁般迎上Charles的視線，然後，這回輪到 _他_ 看到畫面了——他躺在床上，這張床上，Charles趴在他身上，貼著他的身體移動，他們一起喘息和呻吟，他半睜的雙眼注視著Charles的眼睛，那雙漂亮的藍眼，而那雙深邃的藍眼始終專注地注視著他，不漏掉他的身體任何細微的變化……Erik承認他對這個畫面有反應，而他身上那件四角褲沒能隱藏這個事實。

Charles露出勾人的笑容，「趴到床上去。」他輕聲說。

Erik——為了不明的原因——聽話照做了。他不是完全瞭解自己為什麼會毫無抗拒趴在Charles的床上，他只感到意外，但同時他也有所期待。

Charles輕輕撫摸Erik的後腰，「別擔心，我會小心不碰到你的傷口。」話才說完，一個溼黏的親吻落在Erik的背心，沿著脊椎往下。

……如果Emma發現他「出生入死」其實是爬到了一個毒蟲的床上，她一定會笑死。喔不，他已經開始感覺到恥辱了。

_如果你不希望你的心電感應者朋友發現，我可以幫你阻擋她。_

_閉嘴，你這個罪魁禍首！_

Charles笑了，他沒有笑出聲，而是一種溫暖的愉悅感直接在Erik腦內漾開。這種感覺很陌生，但Erik發現他不討厭這種感覺。

「你想知道為什麼Hank會把你交給我？」Charles輕輕扯下Erik身上最後一件衣物。Erik稍微挪動雙腿，讓Charles把脫下的四角褲丟在床邊。

「原因有兩個。第一，我是心電感應者，沒人比我更適合打探你的底細。」他搓揉著Erik的屁股，手指輕輕擦過他的穴口。

Erik闔上雙眼，等著Charles把話說完，也等著他更進一步的動作。

Charles把額頭貼上Erik的後腰，輕輕吁了一口氣，微涼的氣息直接噴在他敏感的皮膚上。

_第二，那個女孩，Mystique，她是我的妹妹。_

 

2.

這不是Erik通常被指派的工作。

「想要把事辦好，交給Brotherhood就好。」大老闆Shaw曾經這麼稱讚過他們。最初，他們只是Shaw的私人保鑣兼打手，負責保護老闆的人身安全，以及代替老闆出手教訓某些不識相的傢伙。直到一年前他們自立門戶，組成Brotherhood，一個變種人武裝集團，除了繼續為大老闆Shaw做事，也提供客戶護送貨物這一類的「保全服務」。或許他們收取的費用不便宜，但在這一行，破壞哨兵的成績沒人比得上他們。（據說，去年度政府損失的哨兵，超過一半毀於Brotherhood成員的手裡。Erik不曉得那個數據的真實性有多高，然而，組織裡有些血氣方剛的年輕人，好比說Toad和Pryo，熱衷於把哨兵殘骸當作戰利品展示，不僅把住家附近搞得像是廢車場，還暴露了藏身處，但他們仍樂此不疲。）

「午安，Mr. Lehnsherr。不好意思，你晚了一步，老闆已經離開了。不過Ms. Salvadore正在等你，請跟我來。」

Erik在午餐時間即將結束的時候來到Atomic，笑容可掬的接待員告知他這個消息，然後領著他走進餐廳。Atomic是一間提供上好食物以及絕佳用餐環境的高檔餐廳，Erik來過這裡好幾次，只因為Atomic的老闆不是別人正是Shaw，而Shaw喜歡在自己的餐廳裡談生意。餐廳一角有間Shaw專屬的私人包廂，席間的客人通常是政商名流或掮客。

這天下午，老闆的專屬包廂裡只有兩個人，其中一位是Erik沒見過的男子，另一位則是Angel Salvadore，她是老闆的新夥伴，好像也是他的新歡。

「Erik，」Angel笑吟吟招呼道，接著為他介紹，「這位是Groves議員。」

議員？

Erik不動聲色打量那人。Groves很年輕——以政治人物的標準——他看起來大約四十多歲，有張嚴肅的長臉，梳得一絲不亂的整齊褐色短髮，身著光鮮亮麗的深藍色西裝，胸前的西裝領針標示了眾議員的身分。Groves對Erik點頭示意，Erik沒有漏看他眼裡的緊張和不自在。

「老闆要你送議員回華盛頓特區。」Angel說。

「我以為議員們都有自己的隨扈。」Erik不免感到詫異。

「當然。不過，沒人知道我在這裡。」Groves解釋：「你的老闆和我都希望這一次的會面能夠保密。」

「聽起來你需要的只有口風夠緊的保鑣。」Erik冷言冷語說。

Groves面無表情回道：「如果你有推薦的人，請告訴我，我有興趣。」

「你確定嗎，議員？我知道不少合適的人選，只不過他們都是變種人。」

「你以為我一聽到『變種人』就會嚇得腿軟？」Groves哼了一聲，「不是每個人都那麼容易受到驚嚇。」

Erik忍不住冷笑，「你錯了，議員。」他沉聲說：「你應該害怕我們。」

Groves揚起眉，他張開嘴，貌似想要反駁，但Angel扯了一下他的手臂，輕輕搖了搖頭，阻止他再說下去。

她轉過頭瞪了Erik一眼，不滿地說：「私人飛機已經安排好了，我想我們應該盡快出發，把議員平安送回去。」

Erik攤開雙手，做出退讓的手勢，「妳說了就算。」他咧嘴一笑。

只可惜，Angel不欣賞Erik試圖表現善意的咧笑，她氣呼呼說：「不是『我』說的，這是老闆交代的。」

之後他們沒多耽擱，Erik跟隨在Angel和議員身後，先後步出餐廳，搭上停放在餐廳門口的黑色轎車。在此之前Erik _沒有_ 任何護送政治人物的經驗，他不知道Shaw為何會指定他，由於保護客戶人身安全並非他的強項。

他們很快便來到機場，登上一架私人飛機。機組人員只有正副機長，兩位都是身穿皮夾克的年輕女性，黑皮膚的機長有著一頭宛若狂風吹過的白色短髮，而副機長則戴著黑色眼罩。Erik忍不住多看了兩眼副機長消失在眼罩後方的右眼，不確定只有一隻眼睛的人是否能當飛行員，但他沒有出聲質疑她的資格，畢竟她們也是大老闆的手下，Shaw不會雇用無法勝任職位的人。

這趟飛行十分平順，沒有碰上風雨或濃霧也沒遇上亂流。機艙裡很安靜，三人分別坐在隔了一小段距離的皮革座椅上，各自閉目養神，沒怎麼交談。四十五分鐘之後，小型噴射機降落在鄰近華府的機場，一輛黑色的SUV已經等在停機坪，迎接他們的只有一位身著剪裁合身的淺灰色西裝、看起來更像是模特兒而非保鑣的司機，沒有其他安全人員在場。Erik想知道他是否該把Groves所說的「會面」，解讀成這位議員被Shaw綁架，歷經威脅利誘，最後不得不同意Shaw開出的條件，才終於獲釋，所以這次「會面」當然要保密，越少人知情越好。

機長告訴Angel和Erik，飛機會在這裡待命，等兩人完成任務回到機場，便會載他們返航。於是兩位 _保鑣_ 一個坐進副駕駛座、另一個隨議員坐進後座，隨車往都會區前進。

才進入市區，Erik立刻察覺到情況有異。

「上一回我來到華府已經是好一陣子之前的事。Angel，妳印象中，路上有這麼多檢查哨嗎？」

Angel聽了，立刻轉頭往車窗外張望。「我不確定，我也很久沒來這裡了，起碼有半年……不過Erik你說的好像沒錯，我不記得路上有這麼多檢查哨。」

Erik瞥了Groves一眼，開始懷疑或許他的臆測沒錯，這位議員真的被Shaw綁架了，而消息不知怎的傳了出去，以致於首府的治安單位提高維安層級。

Groves若有所思說：「我想，這應該是公聽會明天舉行的緣故。」

「什麼公聽會？」Erik好奇問。

還沒等到議員回答，Erik從眼角瞄見巨大的黑影從空中快速逼近。他心中的警報立刻高聲響起。「Angel？」

根據Angel臉上浮現的恐懼與厭惡參半的表情，Erik知道她和他看到的是相同的東西。

Angel立刻質問司機：「Janos，為什麼你沒避開哨兵的巡邏路線？」

「咦？老闆沒告訴妳嗎？」Janos一臉詫異回答：「我們的目的地在管制區裡。」

「 _什麼？_ 」Angel和Erik異口同聲吼道。

Janos慢條斯理說：「所以老闆才會要求Brotherhood的人同行，妳知道，他們 _超愛_ 破壞哨兵。」

Erik咬牙切齒說道：「沒有人 _超愛_ 破壞哨兵。這是攸關每一位變種人的戰爭，而我們從不逃避。」

為什麼他沒有早一點想到？國會議員活動的區域當然在管制區裡！

哨兵對付擅闖管制區的變種人，可不會手下留情，更何況他還是遭到通緝的 _恐怖份子_ ，執法人員碰上他也不會手軟。除了Erik，Angel也會是哨兵的目標——司機很有可能也是變種人，這可真是太好了——但他們可不能把議員丟下車揚長而去。

儘管Erik不知道Angel的變種能力，也沒看過她戰鬥，但現在他只能假設這位嬌小玲瓏的年輕女孩沒有外表看起來的柔弱。「我會擋住哨兵，Angel，議員就交給妳了。」

「瞭解。」

Erik打開車門，跳出加速前進的汽車。他發動能力，藉由改變磁場讓自己減速，同時上升到空中，最後他飄浮在距離地面數公尺的空中，迎接變種人的共同敵人：哨兵。

他很輕易辨識出這是新一代的產品——感謝老闆透過某些管道取得的機密設計圖——機器人的外型有些不同，看起來比起前一代看起來更靈活。

Erik扯起道路兩旁的整排路燈，扭曲金屬燈柱一端成尖錐，射向來襲的哨兵。機器人很輕易揮手擋開飛射過來的長矛，然而Erik等待的正是這一刻，他立刻改變金屬的形狀，纏繞住機械手臂，尖端從關節處穿透外殼，刺入特殊合成物打造的軀體。藉由金屬，他拉扯機器人的手臂，拽著哨兵下墜落地。他不浪費任何時間，操縱金屬從內部破壞哨兵的操控系統，他滿意地看著透明面罩裡頭兩顆猶如眼睛的黃色燈光漸漸熄滅，最終機器人完全停止運作。

不遠處傳來刺耳的煞車聲、喇叭聲、槍聲和碰撞聲，Erik慌忙朝那個方向趕去。追了兩個街區，他看到馬路上的車輛亂成一團，稍早他乘坐的SUV翻覆在道路中央，兩臺哨兵兵虎視眈眈杵在一旁。

_該死。_

布滿蜘蛛網狀裂紋的擋風玻璃向外彈出，司機率先爬了出來，後面跟著議員，然後是滿臉鮮血的Angel。

「離開車子！」Erik大吼，他衝了過去，幫議員扶起Angel，接著他抓住汽車，把重達1.8噸的金屬用力甩向哨兵，撞開獵捕變種人的殺戮機器。

Janos攤開雙手，轉動手指，兩道旋轉的氣流出現在他指尖，他的十隻手指往外一彈，兩股旋風噴射而出，捲住另一個哨兵，把它帶到半空中打轉，朝著遠離他們的方向飛去。沒人在乎哨兵會墜落在哪裡，只希望它飛得越遠越好。

被壓在汽車底下的哨兵推開扭曲變形的金屬塊，它舉起手臂，朝向他們，槍口指著互相攙扶著對方的Angel和議員。

Erik沒有辦法控制全身上下沒有半點金屬的哨兵，他只來得及把Angel扯到他身後，然後拖著Groves擋在他們身前。

Erik百分之百確定他 _不應該_ 把被保護人當作人肉盾牌，但哨兵不會攻擊人類，可以為他們爭取一點時間。

然而，哨兵開槍了。

數發子彈射進Groves的胸膛，紅色的血霧飄散在空氣裡。

趁這個空檔，Erik趕緊抓住汽車殘骸以及任何他能感應到的金屬碎片，分別刺進哨兵的四肢，他使勁拉扯，拆解機器人的手腳，剩下的龐大軀幹轟然墜地。

眼前的危機一解除，Erik立刻轉過身，迅速評估Angel身上的傷勢。「妳還好嗎？」

「我沒事。」Angel搖了搖頭，顧不得臉上的傷口還在淌血，她甩開Erik，衝到議員身旁。

Erik跟了過去，他見到眾議員Groves身上的西裝一點一點消失，取而代之的，一個全身都是藍色的女人倒在地上，鮮血從她身上的彈孔泊泊流出。

幹。

她也是變種人。

**幹。**

****「……Erik？」

Angel顫抖的聲音讓Erik回過神。

「什麼事？」Erik心神不定應道。

「我認得她。」Angel一臉畏懼說道：「她是Mystique。她是The Xs的高階幹部。」

 

9.

將近二十個小時過去了，Erik的能力還沒恢復。

 _看來那個藥物的效力確實很強。_ Erik焦躁想道，但除了等待藥物代謝排出體外，他想不出其他的法子。他在浴室裡對著鏡子檢查身上的傷處，沒紮繃帶的瘀傷又青又紫，看起來還真不是普通的狼狽。他嘆了一口氣，穿上屋主借他的衣物，洗到領口袖口破損的舊背心，以及穿到他屁股上看起來像九分褲的長褲。

Erik在浴室裡的時候，Charles隔著門板說他有事必須出門，大概一個小時之後就會回來，然後他把Erik一個人留在公寓裡。

沒人說他不能單獨行動，Charles也沒有要求Erik留在房間裡，或禁止他離開這棟建築，於是Erik穿上鞋，走出大門。

外頭陽光普照，街上的景色和昨天下午他到來的時候看起來不大一樣。他開始懷疑之前看到的殘破景觀可能是心靈投射的假象，這一帶很明顯有住人的痕跡，儘管他在附近晃了十幾分鐘仍沒有看到半個人影，但他可以感應到身上有金屬物品的人在屋裡或巷道裡移動。

 _這裡大概是某個因為隔離政策頒布之後逐漸荒廢的小鎮。_ 他猜想，如同Brotherhood的根據地。

走著走著，他的心思很自然又飄到Charles身上。

今天早上Erik在Charles身旁醒來，他難掩驚訝，雖說那是張單人床，但他很難相信他們竟然貼得這麼近，他幾乎把Charles抱在懷裡。起床後他們甚至一起沖澡，後來Charles更做了一頓豐盛的早餐，彷彿他們是情侶，他來到Charles家過夜，而隔天早上Charles為他做早餐。

但，情況並非如此，Charles是「脅持」了Erik的人。

隱隱約約Erik聽到說話的聲音，他直覺認定那是Charles，他忍不住對自己搖了搖頭。他站在原地聽了一會，聲音頗為模糊，他聽不清楚內容，最多只能辨識出小孩子的笑聲。

Erik好奇尋著聲音傳來的方向走去。

走沒幾步路，在街角一間招牌早已不知去向的快餐店裡，Erik找到了聲音的來源。

餐桌椅繞著櫃臺圍成半圓形，年齡不等的十幾名小朋友安安分分坐在椅子上，全都抬頭望向一屁股坐在櫃臺上的男子。 _Charles_ 身穿襯衫和西裝外套，脖子上歪歪扭扭打著一條領帶，穿著磨損皮鞋的雙腳在離地十幾公分處晃啊晃。儘管他依舊滿臉鬍渣、過長的頭髮隨意披散在腦勺後方，但他的模樣令人驚訝的正式。他手裡拿著書本，對著底下的學生們講課，他的雙眼非常清澈，看起來很清醒，想必過去幾個小時之內都沒有碰任何藥物或酒精。

Erik安靜站在門口，如果他沒聽錯，這應該是堂倫理課。他暗暗尋思，這很聰明——收容變種人小孩，照顧他們的生活，灌輸他們某些價值觀，從小開始訓練，把他們培養成為組織的成員，這種絕對忠誠是金錢買不到的。

_哇，Erik，別把我想得那麼不堪。我可是盡可能教導他們分辨是非。_

Charles抬起眼，對他微笑，Erik幾乎可以感覺到那個心電感應者明亮的雙眼如同X光一般掃視他的大腦。

Charles以愉悅的語調問道： _我的朋友，你要上哪去？_

 _只是在附近走動。_  Erik嘲諷回道， _現在我是你的 **朋友** 了？_

_再等我一下？快下課了。_

_當然。_

Erik走進「教室」，雖然他刻意放輕腳步，進門後隨即站在門邊靠著牆壁，但他仍吸引了Charles的學生紛紛回過頭來張望。那些好奇的瞪視他沒放在心上，他只注意到Charles的笑容。

直到Charles宣布這堂課到此結束，他對Erik招了招手，Erik才離開牆邊走向充當講桌的櫃臺。

那個心電感應者看起來很真誠，天曉得他用這張臉騙了多少人失去戒心。Erik忍不住想要惡作劇，一來到Charles面前，他伸手扯住Charles的領帶，望著那雙湛藍的眼睛因為詫異而瞪大。Erik閉上雙眼，當著全班學生的面，他低下頭，重重親吻Charles。

他原本只想看Charles驚惶失措，或者聽到他發出驚呼，但兩人的嘴唇一接觸，他們很自然分開雙唇，讓舌頭交纏在一起。Erik很快就忘記原本的意圖，沉浸在令人暈頭轉向的深吻之中。

過了好一會，在口哨聲和哄笑聲之中，Charles輕輕推開Erik。

Charles的確臉紅了，然而他臉上掛著無恥的得意笑容。

他對學生們揮了揮手，開始吩咐他們別忘了作業，最後說了聲「解散，下次見。」然後他抓住Erik的領口，把他拉近，再一次讓他們嘴唇相遇。

「去開房間啦，教授！」

「別忘記保護措施！」

起鬨歸起鬨，學生們倒是走得很快，沒過多久，快餐店裡只剩下他和Charles。

這一次他們分開時，兩人都在喘息。

「喔，Erik，我的朋友。」

Charles的臉上依舊有著淺淺的微笑，他抬起手，放上Erik的臉頰，以充滿感情的語氣說道：「你是 _血腥錢_ 。別忘了這點。」

 

1.

變種人登記法案通過那年，Erik還未成年。

一開始，他們的生活沒怎麼改變。僅僅極少數變種人前去登記，而那些擁有特殊能力的公民並未引起太多的注意，只有醫學研究機構和軍隊看上他們的與眾不同，唯一的差別在於前者想要取得變種人的生物樣本進行所有他們能夠設計出的實驗，後者則致力於招募變種人培養成為超級士兵。

直到數年以後，Trask工業研發出了偵測變種人的技術，這一切都改變了。

偵測X基因的科技昭告社會大眾，變種人的數量遠比大家想像的還要多出許多，而絕大多數變種人 _沒有_ 登記。

「危險的變種人就在你我身邊！」

「你願意和能夠穿牆、無視當今最先進防盜措施的變種人當鄰居嗎？」

「你放心讓自家的孩子和會從身體射出能量把人燒成焦炭的變種人一起上學嗎？」

起初這只是某位沒沒無聞的政客爭取新聞版面而拋出的話題，敵視變種人的偏激言論讓他知名度大開，從地方選舉躍上全國新聞網，也讓變種人議題成為熱門話題。

有人批評他，說他不過是個跳樑小丑，高談闊論歧視論調的種族主義者；但也有不少人支持他，稱讚他有勇氣說出大眾心裡的疑慮，不畏偽善者扣在他頭上的各種罵名。

那段期間電視臺脫口秀盛行邀請變種人上節目，美其名是讓變種人有機會說出自己的心聲，讓一般人聽到他們的聲音，然而爭論的話題卻不斷跳針——「我們工作，我們有家人，我們就跟你們沒兩樣。為什麼你們要強迫我們公開身分？逼我們去登記？」「如果你們沒有心懷不軌，意圖使用變種能力犯罪，為什麼不願意依法登記？你們在擔心什麼？」——更不用說每一位公開露面的變種人離開攝影棚後都收到死亡威脅，倘若居住地址外洩，輕則住家的車庫門被噴漆「滾出我們的社區，怪胎！」，重則夜裡有不明人士駕車從屋外呼嘯而過朝窗戶開槍。

變種人議題吵得沸沸揚揚之際，Trask工業順勢推出了「哨兵」——以古代守城衛兵命名的機器人可偵測到半徑一哩之內存在的變種人，並且裝配專門對付變種人的特殊武器。關於哨兵，一般相信的說法是Bolivar Trask接到軍方委託，開發防衛變種人滲透進軍事重地竊取機密的科技，因此他設計了兼具偵測與捕獲變種人的巨型機器人。然而哨兵的原型機卻被軍方打回票，他們認為機器人造價太過昂貴，不符合效益。於是Trask改變策略，不再把哨兵定位成軍事武器，轉向平民的市場，他找來富豪榜上的名人為哨兵背書，宣稱他們購買了機器人坐鎮豪宅守護他們的生命財產，同時Trask工業也和保全公司合作，推出了哨兵在夜間巡邏商業區以及住宅區的服務。

未公開身分的變種人因此面臨了極大的威脅，許多安分守己的員工或居民，從自己的辦公桌前或自家餐桌前被揪出來，就只因為他們身上帶有X基因。

不少變種人無法忍受被當作罪犯對待，或是和睦相處十數載的鄰居一夕之間變了臉。或出於自願或遭到逼迫，變種人陸陸續續搬離繁榮的市區，擴散往都會區周邊的衛星市鎮。

很不巧的，就在人類與變種人之間衝突加劇的時候，Bolivar Trask遇刺身亡。行凶者闖入Trask的實驗室，殺死這位發明家，並且摧毀研發中的新型哨兵模型。

犯罪現場沒有採集到能夠化驗的生物跡證，附近幾個街區的監視器也沒有錄下犯人的蹤影，很快地調查陷入死胡同。沒有任何團體或個人宣稱這是他（們）犯下的，但有些政治評論者一口咬定凶手就是變種人，政府當局沒有出面駁斥這種說法，而是放縱謠言傳播，任由仇恨滋生。

反變種人的聲浪持續升高，針對變種人的攻擊案件頻傳，而變種人報復的新聞也沒中斷過。儘管如此，沒有任何一位政客敢大聲說要把變種人「集中管理」，由於集中營依然是個敏感的詞彙，沒人希望自己的名字和集中營重現的新聞連結在一起。取而代之，各大城市——尤其是各國首都——在行政中心位處的區域劃定了變種人不得進入的「管制區」，本質上就是種族隔離的政策，卻以維護安全與社會秩序之名推行，原先住在管制區裡的變種人居民遭到強迫搬遷，Trask工業大量生產哨兵，日夜巡邏管制區。

不只是居住權，變種人的工作權也失去保障，經濟大蕭條早已過去的將近一個世紀之後，再一次，出現了大批流浪工人，變種人沿著鐵道或搭乘巴士或藉由其他的方式旅行各地，在短暫落腳的地方做臨時工。

但有更多變種人投入犯罪組織，由於他們的變種能力在這個世界相當受歡迎。

尤其是跨國販毒集團。

Shaw Industry的創辦人Sebastian Shaw表面上是個政商關係良好的企業家，同時他也是Hellfire Club的大老闆，一個旗下經營賭場、酒店、以及餐廳等的餐飲娛樂集團，暗地裡則是掌控毒品生產與流通的販毒集團。

Sebastian Shaw喜歡雇用變種人——包括合法經營的企業與非法的地下事業——他在變種人的圈子裡名聲十分響亮，不少變種人透過引薦或毛遂自薦來到Shaw身邊，在他底下做事。

Erik Lehnsherr就是其中一位變種人，只不過他第一次走進Shaw的賭場，原本的盤算是和同夥們狠狠搶一票。他認為Shaw是個偽善的慈善家，在打壓變種人的環境裡適時對他們伸出援手，安撫他們，給他們一小塊安身之地，讓他們不覺得自己已被逼到絕境，不至於拋下一切挺身反抗人類政府。（仔細看Shaw和哪些人來往，不難發覺他跟那些人類根本是同一掛的。）

然而在Erik動手之前，Emma先找上了他。賭場裡，一襲白色晚禮服的金髮女郎穿過人群走向Erik，站定在他面前，冷冷告訴他：「你這麼做不太聰明。」在Erik能夠做出任何回應以前，他們討論搶劫計畫的畫面閃過他腦海，然後他感到一陣劇烈的頭痛，痛得他忍不住抬起手用力壓住太陽穴。

接下來，Emma卻挽住Erik的手臂，帶他走進一扇員工專用門，經過長長的走道，來到Shaw的辦公室。Shaw慵懶地坐在一張大得囂張的皮椅上，隔著空無一物的辦公桌望著Erik。他沒有刁難Erik，也沒有問任何「你從哪裡來？」或「為什麼你要搶我的賭場？」這類的蠢問題，反之，他笑吟吟告訴Erik：「我可以用得上你。你的能力很獨特。」

Erik難掩驚訝，不過他接受了Shaw的提議，擔任Shaw的保鑣，跟著他同進同出。大約過了半年，他才漸漸看清Shaw的真面目，也才接觸到Hellfire Club檯面下的事業版圖。

Shaw不是慈善家，他和人類政客來往只是為了自己的商業利益，而他雇用變種人則是為了利用身懷絕技的他們對付別的販毒集團，以拓展自己的地盤。Erik很快就獲得Shaw的重用，因為只要有他在，槍戰裡幾乎沒人能夠贏得過他們。

大老闆不只一次誇讚他，說他天生就適合這行。

「你是武器。這場戰爭裡我們的利器。」

戰爭。

指的是毒品戰爭？

還是對抗人類政府的戰爭？

Erik沒有問個明白，他只隱隱約約感覺到，這樣不夠。

他沒有忘記自己為什麼會加入Shaw，也沒有忽視變種人的處境越來惡劣。他和幾個同樣為Shaw做事的夥伴組成了Brotherhood，號召變種人站出來反抗人類政府的壓迫。

這個舉動似乎惹得Shaw不太高興，但 _偏激的_ 口號吸引了不少戰力驚人的變種人加入Brotherhood，而他們對哨兵的仇恨反倒在許多時候幫了老闆不少忙，因此Shaw對Erik帶領的激進派變種人團體睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

或許有一天他們會完全脫離大老闆Shaw，走上他們自己的道路，但現在Brotherhood仍附屬於Hellfire Club，而Shaw仍是他們最大的客戶。Erik只希望在那之前，他們的目標不會擋到Shaw的利益，否則老闆一翻臉，羽翼未豐的他們就不妙了。

 

7.

Charles坐在床邊，他揉了揉臉頰，看起來有點煩躁。

現在變得有點尷尬了，Erik完全不知道他該對Charles說什麼。

野獸的怒火在他意料之中，The Xs從不坐視自己人受到傷害的名聲是眾所周知的，不論傷亡的是組織成員還是被他們保護的變種人，不論找麻煩的是人類還是變種人，The Xs一定報復到底，沒有例外。

Erik知道他會付出代價，但他沒想到自己竟然會碰到那個女孩的親人。

那起意外確實是他的錯，誰知道他情急之下拿來擋哨兵的「議員」竟然是變種人……

Charles伸長手臂搆到床頭櫃最上層抽屜的握把，拉開抽屜，取出針筒、止血帶、以及一只小玻璃瓶。瓶中裝著金黃色的透明液體，Erik認出那就是赫赫有名的血清。

Charles熟練地拿起止血帶綁住左手臂，拍了拍手肘內側，青色的靜脈浮起在滿滿都是針孔疤痕的皮膚下。

Erik忍不住皺眉，他不喜歡看到有人在他面前做這種事。

「別用藥過量死在我身上。」他半開玩笑說道，而他嘲諷的語氣非常惡劣。

Charles瞥了他一眼，眼神很複雜。「別擔心，這只是幫助我睡覺的東西而已。」

Erik無動於衷回瞪。說真的，那句話一點幫助也沒有。

Charles想必察覺到Erik滿心不以為然，他放下手裡的針筒和小瓶，往後將背部靠在牆壁，他長長嘆了一口氣，用力閉上眼睛。

Erik想要阻止Charles在他身邊用藥——也想要為那個女孩的事向Charles道歉——但他不知道該如何開口。他唯一想到的，就只有暫時讓Charles分心，於是他湊上去吻了Charles。

他的嘗試奏效了。一拍之後，Charles張嘴回吻。

Charles的嘴唇嚐起來有種哀傷的味道，混合了徬徨、迷惘、和無奈的愁緒。

Erik解開綁在Charles左臂的止血帶，抓住他的兩隻手臂，一左一右壓在牆上。

Charles沒有推開Erik，他只是仰頭靜靜看著Erik。

Erik低頭注視著Charles，西斜的陽光穿過窗戶落在他們身上，Charles那雙藍色的眼睛在昏黃的陽光底下顯得更加漂亮也更為深邃。直到這一刻，Erik才 _真正_ 看著Charles的臉孔。

他的五官保有照片上那個年輕人的影子，但沒有半點意氣風發，眉宇間只有歷盡滄桑的疲倦和苦澀。

無論他們曾經有什麼夢想，由於他們身為變種人，他們被人類排斥，被驅離原本的生活環境，淪為邊緣人，最後埋葬在這種鬼地方。

十年前，Erik壓根不會想到自己竟然會為「毒梟」辦事，也沒想過他會組織反政府的變種人團體。但現在的他對自己的所作所為沒有半點質疑，因為在這個充滿歧視與仇恨的不公平世界裡，他看不到更好的選擇。

Erik對Charles的背景一無所知，但他大概可以猜測到Charles也經歷了類似的命運。每一位變種人的命運。

他想要補償Charles，補償他對Charles造成的傷害。

或許他可以救Charles，把Charles帶離這座荒廢的小鎮，設法讓他脫離野獸和藥物的掌控。

Charles的眼神變得有點古怪。

_Erik——_

_閉嘴！滾出我的腦袋！_

那個心電感應者微微一笑，他的表情變了，哀傷依舊，但還多了些什麼。他抬起頭親吻Erik的下巴，嘴唇沿著他的下顎來到他的嘴角。Charles讓兩人的雙唇輕輕碰了幾次，然後才加深親吻。

Erik翻身跨坐在Charles的雙腿上，雖然不久前才射精過，但只是接吻和赤裸的身體接觸，他發現自己又硬了。他前後搖晃臀部，讓自己的陰莖摩擦Charles的肚子。他感覺到Charles也硬了。

Erik鬆開壓制Charles手臂的雙手，「別動。」他沉著嗓子說道。

Charles微怔，然而他乖乖聽話，坐在原處一動也不動。

Erik把Charles的陰莖握在手裡，撫弄了幾次，直到他完全勃起。他從床頭櫃上拿了新的保險套——就擺在那個惱人的針筒旁邊——拆開包裝，為Charles戴了上去。Charles驚訝地眨了眨眼，但他的表情顯示，他非常樂意見到這個發展。

Erik倒了潤滑劑在掌心，一手握住Charles繼續套弄，另一手摸往自己的後穴。前一回合的性愛和殘留的潤滑劑讓他依舊溼滑，毫無阻礙納入兩根手指。

「啊。」Charles讚嘆地嘆了一聲。

「你喜歡這個？」

 _看你操自己的手指？_ Charles吞了口水， _喔，是，是的。相當賞心悅目的畫面。_

Erik瞇起眼。他不想承認那句話讓他感到有那麼一點點得意。他抽回手指，跪坐起來調整位置。Erik必須惡狠狠瞪著Charles，制止他認為準備還不夠充足而想要自己動手的意圖。

……也許Charles的顧慮不是完全沒有道理，當Erik一次坐到底，突然被撐開的痠痛令他忍不住皺眉時，他看到Charles眼裡流露出毫無掩飾的關切之情。

這一次和稍早完全不一樣，沒有酒精帶來的恍惚，沒有挑逗作弄，也沒有心靈投射。感官刺激沒有那麼強烈，但心底似乎有某種不知名的情感被觸動了，每一個緩慢的動作都讓他感到比激烈的性愛還更為滿足。

Charles環抱住Erik的腰，抬起膝蓋，用大腿把Erik推向他，讓兩人更靠近彼此。

Erik揪住Charles的頭髮，有時候他們接吻，在對方嘴裡發出含混的呻吟聲；有時候他在Charles耳旁喘息，Charles則吸吮他的頸側。

如果他們在另外一個時空、另外一個情境裡相遇，或許他們會發展出一段感情，但他們卻在這個時空裡的這個情境之中遇見對方。

Erik被一點一點推上頂點，緩慢累積的快感終於爆發後，他靠在Charles的身上，額頭枕在他的頸窩，雖然還有力氣但他不想要移動，不想要分開，想要Charles逐漸消退的欲望在他體內停留久一點，想要用身體記住這個感覺。

最後Charles輕輕推了一下Erik的大腿，緩緩抽離的時候，Erik忍不住齜牙。之後一兩天大概都會因為痠痛不太舒服……

Charles抱著Erik滑回床鋪，他讓Erik趴在枕頭上，避免壓到後腦勺的傷口。Charles側躺在一旁，伸手輕撫著Erik的背部。

Erik滿足地闔上眼。在半睡半醒之際，他聽到Charles嘆了一口氣。

_我也希望不是在這種情境之下遇見你，Erik……_

 

3.

「Erik，你闖禍了。」一見面，Emma劈頭就說。

「……我知道。」Erik吶吶回道。

當街對戰哨兵引來太多的注意，警笛聲從不同方向同時逼近時，Erik當機立斷，決定他們應該分頭行動，他指示Janos和Angel帶著死生未卜的Mystique盡快離開管制區，而他自己則往反方向移動，引開追兵。Erik操控金屬穿進哨兵殘破的肢體，擋在他身側充當防護盾，並且藉由機器人裝配的武器攻擊警察以及其他來襲的哨兵。

Erik且戰且走往前推進了幾個街區，突然之間天氣變了，原本晴朗的天空倏忽烏雲密佈，頃刻間雷電交加，傾盆大雨嘩啦嘩啦落了下來。Erik感應到四周的電磁場出現異常的波動，彷彿附近還有另外一位變種人也擁有影響磁場的能力，不同的是Erik能夠操控磁場，而那位變種人似乎只能從地球磁場汲取能量轉化成電能。那位變種人的能力令Erik好奇不已，但此時他無瑕細想——疑似長了眼睛的龍捲風掃向警用直升機，失控的直升機在空中轉了好幾圈，最後往下墜落，撞上地面。

在惡劣天氣的掩護下，Erik順利逃出管制區。由於缺乏交通工具，獨自穿越市區返回機場，看似不是個好主意，於是Erik決定先避風頭。他前往位於郊區的安全屋——一棟外觀普通、絲毫不引人注目的獨棟平房——那是Shaw的手下們不時會使用的一個據點，Erik猜想或許他會在那裡碰到變種人同伴，找到一些幫手。只不過Erik通過門口的生物識別掃描，進了屋，發現安全屋裡除了他沒有別人。

Erik立刻聯絡了老闆，他知道自己搞砸了，而他做好心裡準備面對Shaw的怒火。然而Shaw一時之間沒聯絡上，負責傳話的人只說老闆交代Erik留在原地不要妄動，他已經吩咐其他人處理這個爛攤子。

Erik脫掉不斷滴水的溼透衣褲，丟進洗衣機。他迅速沖了個澡，清洗傷口，他的身上只有幾道淺淺擦傷，沒什麼需要擔心的。等待衣服烘乾時，Erik從櫃子取出其中一件折疊整齊的深色浴袍，披在身上。他走進廚房，倒了杯水，打開電視機，新聞快報只提及變種人闖入華盛頓特區的管制區，和警方與哨兵發生正面衝突，以及時機巧合的異常天氣，完全沒有提到眾議員Groves。

Erik不禁納悶，Shaw為什麼沒有事先告訴他，那位議員是變種人喬裝的？

究竟是Shaw也被那位變形者蒙在鼓裡？還是他刻意對Erik隱瞞這個事實？

……不，搞不好Shaw不知情，否則他不會大費周章只為了把一位喬裝成議員的變種人送進管制區，畢竟改變外貌無法騙過哨兵的偵察科技，最好的方法還是找個瞬移者直接把人帶到目的，趁追兵趕到之前再瞬移離開。

獨自待了幾個小時，Erik終於等到前來接應的人，但他沒想到出現在安全屋的人竟然是Emma。

心電感應者Emma是Shaw的左右手，Erik遇見Shaw的時候，Emma仍是Shaw的女朋友，雖然後來他們分手了，但那兩人仍維持合作夥伴的關係。Hellfire Club整合了許多大大小小的變種人組織的勢力，Shaw固然是集團的大老闆，實際上負責協調的人則是Emma。撇開第一次見面她就用心靈攻擊招呼Erik，這幾年下來Emma和Erik處得還不錯。Erik認為Emma是組織裡少數有眼光、有遠見的領袖，儘管Emma總是擺出一副冷冰冰的態度，但她由衷關心組織裡的變種人，尤其是那些無家可歸的青少年，她身邊聚集了一群自稱Hellions的少年少女跟班，她提供他們保護，訓練他們使用變種能力作戰。

如果Shaw只是找個人傳話，他不太可能專程派出Emma，因此Erik猜想情況可能不太樂觀——更糟的是，Emma開口第一句話就是斥責Erik，說他闖禍了。

「他們怎麼了？」Erik連忙問。

「據我所知，他們順利脫逃。」Emma面不改色回答：「在禁飛管制啟動之前，他們趕到機場，Storm和Callisto立刻載他們起飛離開。」

「那很好。那個女孩呢？Mystique，她……？」

「我不知道。」Emma搖頭，「Storm，那位白髮飛行員，她是The Xs的成員，她在通知老闆之前先聯絡了自己人，結果我們的人趕到機場時，Mystique已經不在機上，推測應該是The Xs搶先一步派人把她接走了。目前我們知道的，只有The Xs很生氣，並且放話說要追究到底……Erik，你知道Mystique是何許人嗎？」

「Angel說她是The Xs的高階幹部。」

「不只。她是The Xs的核心成員，一個滲透高手，同時也是一流的刺客。你以為Shaw怎麼取得哨兵的機密？還不是Mystique，她和Azazel是一對無往不利的好搭檔，戒備再森嚴的機構都防不了他們闖入。此外，我還聽說Beast是她的男朋友。」

「Beast？ _那位_ 野獸？」Erik驚訝問道。

「還會有哪位野獸？」Emma沒好氣反問。

 _這可真是他媽的太好了。_ Erik皺起眉，「The Xs到底說了什麼？」

「『Brotherhood的肇事者必須為此付出代價。』」Emma面無表情轉述，「Erik，你知道，Shaw不願意破壞我們和The Xs的合作關係。程度足以和Beast相提並論的製毒天才，全世界找不到幾個。更何況，The Xs在變種人『平民』之間非常受歡迎，和他們撕破臉，對我們的生意只有壞處沒有好處。」

「我知道，我當然知道。 _沒有人_ 願意得罪The Xs。」Erik悶聲說：「Emma，請妳老實告訴我，Shaw是否知情那位議員是Mystique喬裝的？現在我只好奇這個答案。」

Emma沉默了片刻，然後回答：「我不知道。我沒有問。事前我沒聽說，但我不認為Shaw完全不知情。」

「既然如此，為什麼Shaw沒有事先告訴 _我_ ？」

Emma斜睨了Erik一眼，「告訴了你又怎麼樣？你就不會拿她去擋子彈嗎？」

 _對，沒錯。如果我知道她是變種人，我絕對不會拿她去檔子彈。_ Erik直覺想這麼回答，但他心底知道他不該那麼說。「差別可大了，如果我知道她是變種人，我會建議老闆採取別的方式把她送進管制區……不，Emma，我根本沒被告知我們的目的地在管制區裡！」

 _這件事一整個不對勁。_ Erik微瞇起眼，盯著Emma，想從她臉上讀取任何線索。只可惜Emma冷若冰霜的撲克臉什麼訊息都沒透露。

Erik飛快做了決定，他吸了一口氣，說：「Emma，麻煩妳通知The Xs，這是我的錯，我會負起責任，『付出代價』。」

Emma眨了眨眼，「你是認真的嗎，Erik？」

「他們不是宣稱要追究到底嗎？我不會逃避的。」

「別做傻事，Erik。The Xs對付傷害自己人的外人，手段是出了名的凶暴。」

「我知道。」Erik輕聲回道。這不傻，Morlocks事件讓所有人見識到了The Xs對付人類絲毫不留情，對付變種人也壓根不手軟的強硬態度；今天The Xs已經知道害Mystique中槍的是Brotherhood的人，如果Erik避不見面，很有可能危害到Brotherhood組織裡其他成員。Erik一點也不希望同伴們因為他的過錯而慘遭The Xs報復。

讓The Xs聲名大噪的Morlocks事件，是近幾年最嚴重的仇恨攻擊案件。

隔離政策施行之後，原本居住在都會區的變種人迫不得已遷往外圍的市鎮，但不是每一個小鎮都歡迎變種人新鄰居，甚至還有一些社區的居民發起活動試圖趕走原本就住在此地的變種人鄰居。有的變種人為了自己和家人的安全而選擇妥協，但也有人拒絕讓步，頑強捍衛自己的居住權利，經過數度衝突後，反倒把那些不友善的少數人類逼走了。鄰近的變種人聽到消息後，自然而然會選擇搬往對待變種人友善的社區，時間一久，漸漸發展出一些變種人居民集中的社區。只不過這些社區經常成為仇恨攻擊的目標，以致於原本居住在這裡的人類害怕受到波及而陸續遷出，於是這些市鎮逐漸荒廢，如同淘金熱過後的鬼鎮。

Morlocks是一群從城市裡被趕走的變種人遊民集團，他們沒有嚴謹的組織，充其量只是一個互助團體，既沒什麼影響力也不引人注意，然而這群人卻陰錯陽差成為攻擊事件的主角。某個激進派反變種人團體 _全副武裝_ 闖進Morlocks一行人躲藏的下水道，恣意攻擊留在地下的老弱變種人，有人受了重傷，有人慘死，但政府當局沒追究凶手。存活下來的Morlocks只得撤出下水道，占據了港口附近的廢棄貨櫃屋。但沒過多久，Morlocks又遭到了攻擊，這一回找他們麻煩的，不是人類，而是為了搶地盤的變種人幫派。

兩天後，十幾名變種人幫派分子全部都被毆打得不成人形送進醫院。

沒人知道那個晚上確切發生了什麼事，現場只留下了數個扭曲變形的焦黑貨櫃，地上殘留大量噴濺血漬，一旁的廣告看板上頭有個燒出來的Ⓧ記號。附近沒有監視器，但有人上傳了一支長度僅六秒的影片，晃動的鏡頭快速掃過橫七竪八倒在地上的傷者，然後固定在某位神祕變種人的身上，他從眼睛射出能量光束，在大型看板上燒出了巨大的Ⓧ，最後畫面停留在那個燃燒的記號。

接下來幾天，被懷疑攻擊Morlocks的反變種人團體成員相繼失蹤，過了一個星期才分別在離家數百公里之外的公路旁被尋獲。那些人類被發現時，眼神渙散、精神恍惚，衣服背後漆著黑色的Ⓧ記號，他們全都不記得失蹤期間的遭遇，甚至連完整的字句都無法清楚說出。就醫治療後，每一個人的體內都驗出大量的不明藥物，甚至還有人一看到藍色的絨毛玩具熊就嚇得歇斯底里發作，只好安排轉往精神病房治療。後來，院方證實那些乍看之下毫髮無傷的人類，每一位的腦神經都受到無可修復的嚴重損傷，他們再也無法回復到原本的生活，終身需要醫療照護。

雖然欠缺實質的證據，但大家都相信The Xs的殘暴天才野獸想必對他們做了什麼恐怖至極的事，把他們搞到精神失常。

The Xs只發表過一次聲明，他們宣稱Morlocks是他們的同胞，他們的朋友，而他們總會保護自己人。

從那之後，沒人敢招惹The Xs，也沒人敢再欺負Morlocks。Ⓧ記號大量出現在街頭巷尾，然而那到底是The Xs標示地盤的符號？還是變種人居民為求自保而漆上的護身符？沒人知道，但也沒人敢測試。

「我必須和他們見面，我不希望Brotherhood其他成員遭到報復毒手。」Erik重申自己的立場：「我是認真的，Emma，這是我的決定。」

「好吧。」Emma不情不願點了點頭，「我會幫你傳話。但Erik，我必須說，這根本是自尋死路。」

Erik咧嘴一笑，「多謝妳的關心。」

他必須對The Xs解釋實際上的事發經過，同時他想弄清楚Mystique假扮議員到底是怎麼一回事。除此之外，這或許還是一個試探神祕的The Xs真面目的好機會。

Erik對這整件事不太擔心，他自認絕非手無縛雞之力，野獸再怎麼粗暴，他也有辦法對付。他才不是待宰羔羊，才不像那些人類。

事實證明，他錯了。

他錯得離譜。

 

8.

和一夜情對象一起沖澡，似乎沒有Erik預期的尷尬。

Erik醒來時發現自己的臉埋在Charles的頸窩，他的一隻手臂橫過Charles的胸口，兩人的身體緊緊貼在一起。趁著Charles還沒醒來，Erik連忙起身下床，閃進浴室。

_不應該是這樣。我怎麼會做出這麼反常的行為？Charles他怎麼可以……？_

Erik站在淋浴間裡，讓熱水沖走皮膚上的汗水以及其他的液體。他隱約想起昨夜曾經醒來過一次，他渾身發燙，全身痠痛，然後Charles倒了杯水遞給他，在他另一手掌心裡放了幾顆藥丸，說那是消炎藥，然後Erik不疑有他吞下，躺回床上，蜷曲在Charles身邊。

Erik緊緊閉上眼睛， _我被控制了嗎？為什麼我會如此相信那個心電感應者？_

隔了不久，Charles逕自推開門走進浴室。Erik沒有轉過頭，他聽到水流聲，沖馬桶的聲音，然後Charles踏進淋浴間，站到Erik身後。清醒後的Charles對待他相當友善，他仔細檢查Erik身上各處傷口，最後彎下身親吻Erik腰間被他掐出來的手印。

清洗完身體，兩人一前一後走出小小的淋浴間，Charles把一條乾淨的浴巾遞給Erik，「我一點也不介意你光著屁股在我房裡走來走去，不過——」

沒等他說完，Erik接過浴巾圍在自己的腰間。Charles淺淺一笑，一絲不掛走出浴室。

Erik在浴室裡多待了一會，但他沒找到昨天包紮傷口時脫下的衣物。等他回到房裡，他一眼就看見Charles站在床邊，身上已經穿了一件皺巴巴的背心和一條鬆垮的短褲。正當他思考是否該向Charles借衣服的時候，Erik又瞥見那張擺在床頭櫃上，極為顯眼的照片。

他忍不住好奇問道：「那個女孩是……？」

「我的妹妹，Raven。」Charles回答。

Charles曾說過他的妹妹是Mystique。Erik瞪著照片裡的金髮女孩，莫非Charles還有別的妹妹？

「我只有一個妹妹。」Charles平靜地說。

啊，Raven就是Mystique。

「聽著，我很抱歉。」Erik開口說道：「那是一個意外。我以為她是人類，所以才會……我不應該那麼做，害她送命不是我的本意。」

Charles露出古怪的神情，他瞪著Erik，過了半晌才說：「如果你害我的妹妹送命，你不覺得我應該會殺了你，而不是上了你嗎？」

所以說，Mystique沒事？她受了重傷不過還活著？

Charles頷首，證實了Erik沒說問出口的問題。這個消息讓Erik鬆了一口氣。

「我以為那是……」某種詭異的報復手段。野獸把他交給Charles的另外一個原因，就是因為Erik傷害了Charles的親人，所以他讓Charles執行報復的手段。

Charles嗤了一聲，「你以為你是『血腥錢』。Hank把你交到我的手上，做為我失去親人的補償？」他給了Erik譴責的一眼，彷彿Erik才是心理扭曲的那一位。

「Hellfire Club傳話說，傷了Raven的人是Brotherhood的成員，名叫Erik。你確實叫做Erik，但你同時也是Magneto，Brotherhood的領袖，而Hellfire Club的人恰巧忘記提到這點。Raven為Shaw辦事，卻因為Shaw的前任私人保鑣受到重傷，我們當然會懷疑『那個意外』是否為Shaw授意交由你執行的，所以我們才會要求Shaw把肇事者交出來。

「如同先前對你說過的，我是心電感應者，有誰比我更適合打探消息？Shaw非常爽快給了人，再加上我從你心裡讀到的，我相信那的確是個意外，一個……巧合得詭異的意外。」Charles搖了搖頭，「除此之外，我也想要瞭解 _你_ ，Brotherhood自立門戶之後是一股強大的新勢力，我們當然想摸清楚Magneto到底是怎麼樣的人，以及這位激進派的變種人是否會對我們造成威脅。」

儘管Erik很想教訓眼前這個耍小聰明的傢伙——他的能力還沒恢復，該死的抑制劑——但他發現自己可以理解對方的用意。老實說，Erik赴約的其中一個考量，正是想要摸清楚神祕的The Xs。

「瞭解我，包括跟我上床？」依然，他忍不住嘲諷道。

Charles聳了聳肩，「那不在我的計畫之中。不過，你也有意願，不是嗎？」

Erik無法否認。他的確動過那個念頭，想像Charles的手或嘴巴在他身上是什麼感覺。而他很快就得到了答案。

他暫時不願回想昨天在這張床上發生的事，於是他轉移話題：「你們總是用抑制劑對付變種人嗎？」

Charles稍稍歪過頭，露出意味深長的笑容，「那是血清。」

「 _什麼？_ 」Erik立刻瞪了大眼。

「你注射的藥物就是血清。」Charles一本正經說道：「嚴格來說，血清不是毒品，而是一種基因藥物，作用於X基因，讓變種人暫時失去能力。由於血清會影響X基因，所以注射了血清的變種人可以逃過哨兵的偵測，這是一般抑制劑辦不到的效果。血清之所以是獨一無二，在於每一劑都是客製化的，根據每一個人的生理條件計算出準確的劑量。你注射的那支……是雙倍的劑量，所以，抱歉，我不知道你的能力什麼時候才會恢復。」

原來血清就是抑制劑？

Erik難以置信問道：「有人會想要這種東西？」

Charles哼了一聲，「至今仍隱身在城市裡的變種人，人數比你想像的還要多——尤其某些有權有勢的政商名人，當他們發現自己的子女 _竟然是_ 變種人，他們通常不計任何代價也要買到血清，隱藏這個『醜聞』。」

Erik回想起那次他和Azazel送貨到億萬富翁的豪宅，屋主緊張兮兮從他們手裡接過裝著血清的小匣子，當時Erik以為顫抖的雙手和焦躁不安的情緒是毒癮犯了的模樣，他怎麼也不會想到真實情況竟然和他所想的相差了一大截。

「你們榨取變種人同胞的金錢？」

「我相信這是各取所需。」

「你為什麼告訴我這些？」這絕對是The Xs的商業機密。

Charles聽了，他微微一笑，抬起手碰了一下自己的太陽穴，「你以為離開的時候，你還會記得嗎？」

……該死的心電感應者。

「那你呢？」Erik又問：「你為什麼要使用血清？」

Charles勾起嘴角，冷冷一笑。他把手放上Erik的太陽穴。「如果你能聽到這附近的人都在想些什麼，你就會明白為什麼我需要血清。血清能讓我安穩睡上一覺。」

Erik默默注視著Charles，就算血清不算是毒品，不具成癮性，但Charles對血清的生理和心理依賴，和任何一個物質濫用的人沒有太大的差別。

……不，等等，也就是說，如果昨天Erik沒有阻止Charles注射血清，那麼Charles會有幾個小時的空檔無法使用任何心電感應的能力，那本來應該是Erik脫逃的大好機會……

**幹！**

****Charles定定望著Erik，彷彿讀到了他的心思。「我想，在Hank氣消之前，你最好留在我這裡。免得他一看到你就想把你打個頭破血流。」

由於能力還沒恢復，Erik別無選擇，他只能點了點頭。

「另外，等Raven醒了之後，我希望你親口向她道歉。」

「……當然。」那個會面肯定不太愉快，但Erik無法拒絕。

Charles露出溫暖的微笑，他抬起手輕輕拍了一下Erik的臉頰，他的手指在Erik的顴骨旁逗留了一會才移開。然後他把Erik留在原地，逕自走進廚房，開始忙東忙西。過了一會Erik才跟了過去，從Charles手裡接過盛裝現磨現煮咖啡的馬克杯。

Erik端著杯子在房間裡四處走動，一面啜飲滾燙的咖啡，一面聞著空氣裡飄著煎培根和炒蛋的香味。從昨天下午之後他就沒有進食，現在他早已飢腸轆轆。

他晃到書桌前，隨意瀏覽桌面上和書架上的書籍。他猜想Charles以前可能是個學者。也許待會他會詢問Charles。Charles似乎是個有趣的人，Erik不否認他對Charles有點好奇，想知道更多關於他的事。

Erik的目光停留在一本沾滿灰塵的學位論文集，標題是《論人類基因突變》，作者是Charles Xavier。

原來他的全名是Charles Xavier。

_Erik，早餐快好了。_

那個心電感應者直接透過能力對Erik說道，無法使用能力的Erik不免感到些許惱怒。

轉身離開之前，Erik瞥了凌亂堆放書籍和紙張的書桌最後一眼，無意間他看到桌上有個造型簡潔的透明水晶紙鎮，上頭刻著一個花體字的X字母。

一個頓悟猛然擊中Erik。

他目不轉睛瞪著紙鎮，低聲咒罵。

Erik快步走到廚房，站在門邊，一語不發盯著手裡拿著鍋鏟把早餐從平底鍋撥進盤子裡的Charles。食物的香氣依舊誘人，但現在他的肚子好像沒那麼餓了。

「Charles。」

等到Charles轉身看著Erik，Erik才開口說道：「關於The Xs的符號，這幾年來大家有不少猜測，一般人相信你們的符號取自盛行於大蕭條時代的流浪工人暗號『Hobo Code』，Ⓧ記號的涵義為『這裡有免費的食物』，象徵你們對變種人友善的立場。但你們為什麼會自稱The Xs？則沒人知道真正的原因。

「你說『沒人問過你是不是The Xs的成員』，昨天我不懂那句話，但現在我想通了。我相信原因在於『每個人都知道你是The Xs的成員』，所以才沒人問你那個蠢問題。

「The Xs不是一群圍繞著野獸的變種人，你才是這個集團的中心。Charles Xavier，你是X，Ⓧ記號代表的就是你。」Erik一字一句清楚說道：「那些精神失常的人，並不是被注射了大量迷幻藥物、受到野獸驚嚇或虐待造成的，而是你用心電感應辦到的，我說的沒有錯吧？」

Charles一聲不吭注視著Erik。有一瞬間他深邃的藍眼閃過一抹幽暗的陰影，但旋即他咧嘴微笑，用輕鬆愉悅的嗓音說道：「你真是觀察入微啊，Erik。」

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇是實驗作，起因於想要寫一個結局在中間的故事。章節標示的數字為事件發生的時間先後順序。


End file.
